I'm Coming Home
by The Castle in the Clouds
Summary: "Even when our eyes are closed, there is a whole world out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams." A collection of short stories/oneshots that includes everyone we know and love. *Post Promise Day*
1. Home Again

Salutations! Thanks for checking out my story, if you liked it drop a review; it would really make my day!

 _ **A/N:**_ This is a collection of short stories/oneshots I came up that comprise of everyone we know and love in Brotherhood/Manga **_BUT_** if you have something you want me to write about let me know in a PM or Review and I'll gladly write it for you! There is no such thing as a bad idea! Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **I'm Coming Home**_

* * *

 _Home Again_

 _Summary:_ Its good not to be alone...

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own the story or characters of Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm just giving them something to do.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

The sun was slowly making its way to the horizon, its orange and yellow hues striking the meadow with a stunning display of colors. Life had been peaceful and slow since the promise day so Winry decided to take up shop in back Resembool in order to spend more time with her lifelong friends. It's not that Rush Valley _wasn't_ a gearhead's Valhalla, its just that she had been waiting years for days like these to return.

Winry let out a sigh as she sat up straight and stretched. She hadn't realized how much room she had back in Rush Valley compared to the quaint workbench up in her room. But it didn't matter, not really; not when she could hear the laughter of Ed and Al below.

"It looks like its going to be another all nighter." Winry gave a smile as she took a deep breath, plunging back into the work at hand. When her hands were going time seemed to fly away as if she was in her own little universe.

Time passed as the sun wound up comfortably resting on the horizon, knowing that it too would end up sleeping for awhile. With tools still in hand, Winry began to check the electrical connections of the prosthetic to make sure everything was in working order.

"Yeah... that should do it," She wiped her forehead and went to set it down, inevitably sending several bolts and screws to the floor.

"Damnit..." she muttered as she bent down in her chair to pick them up, surprised when she met a pair of hands.

"Need some help?"

Winry looked up to find Ed smiling at her, his hands reaching for the bolts and screws she had dropped. She never even noticed him come in, or that the commotion downstairs had stopped.

How long had he been standing there?

"Al fell asleep on the couch and I was just getting ready to head in." Ed finished tracking down the runaway parts as he stood up.

"Thanks... I'm usually more organized than this."

Ed gave a small chuckle as he returned the lost pieces to her bench. She sounded tired and beat, her eyes soft and her smile small.

"Sure." Ed teased. Winry gave a frown and slugged his shoulder, she apparently still had some kick left in her.

"Ngh! What was that for?"

Winry gave a smile as she tilted her head. "Not believing me." She turned and observed the unfinished work that lay before her.

Yeah, it was going to be quite a while.

Ed watched as her mind began returning to it's own little world of gears and who knows what. He turned to retreat to bed and leaver her at it, causing Winry to break concentration.

"Hey, wait."

Edward paused in the doorway and swiveled to look at her. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to go. I mean, if you want to you can stay a while and keep me company."

Ed frowned and looked at the arm on her desk, it was going to be a long time before it was completed to her standards.

She gave a sigh and shook her head. "Well, if your going to be like that then just go to bed." Why did she even bother anymore? Winry picked up a screwdriver as she began working again. Ed winced, realizing his body language was uninviting.

It was time he started working on that.

"Fine." He walked into the room and sat down on the floor with his back to the wall as he watched Winry look down at him. "But you better at least hold a conversation."

Winry smiled, goosebumps covering her skin as she realized Ed decided to stay with her. Maybe an all nighter _wasn't_ so bad after all? One thing was for sure.

It was good not to be alone.


	2. A Country Life

_A Country Life_

 _Summary:_ Havoc reflects on his past

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the character, I'm just reading their thoughts.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

A smile swept over his face as he took in a breath of fresh air. The country air was so much fresher than in Central, and the absence of people gave it a peaceful and content atmosphere. It was good to be alive.

Havoc reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, flipping open the lid and eyeing the one he wanted.

"It sure is a beautiful day."

He closed the lid and returned the pack to his pocket, sticking the cigarette in his mouth with a smile. Being in the military had given him a sense of purpose and kept him busy while feeling like he was helping people. Along with that it had given him life long friends, not the fluffy and fun type that would get you drunk and in trouble or go days without talking to you, but the kind of friends that were born out of loyalty and trust; friends that valued every "hello" because they knew that they might never see you again.

a smirk crossed Havoc's face as he light the cigarette, letting his hands dip into his pockets. Maybe we was weird, or maybe he was getting soft, but for now the country life was enough. Working at the general store was enough. Walking up every day and breathing the fresh and open air was enough.

It was enough to be alive and well, able to let his legs take him anywhere he wanted to again. To go for a run, or a cozy stroll. To stretch in the mornings when he woke up, or to mutter curses when he stubbed his toe. He would forever have the memories of his military days tucked deep in his heart, but he could never brush away the pain he endured when Lust stabbed him or forget the humiliation and frustration of being wheelchair bound.

It was good to enjoy every day as it comes and goes, letting the river of life flow its course as he lazily rode along and enjoyed his country home. But still, he was a soldier at heart and the principles and values he learned in the military made him who he was.

Havoc smiled and made his way back to the general store, slowly puffing his cigarette as he let his mind fall deep in thought.

 _When Mustang gets to the top one of these days, then maybe... maybe I'll join again and have another go at it._

Havoc couldn't help but to chuckle as fond memories flooded his mind.

It sure was good to be alive.


	3. A Man's Soul

_A Man's Soul_

 _Summary:_ Roy decides to try a transmutation...

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, I'm just their friend.

 _Written By: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

Roy Mustang stepped out of the shower, dripping wet as he reached for a towel. When it came to showering he liked the water as hot as it could go. When the water was falling over him and he was engulfed in its warm touch he couldn't help but wonder if that's what the center of a fire felt like.

Maybe, maybe not. Did it matter?

Roy began drying off as he roughly ran the towel over his head, his hands moving in quick circular motions. The alchemic build of water began to run through his head as the damp solider compared it to the alchemic composition of fire. The hottest point on a flame was 1670 Kelvin or 1400 degrees Celsius, so if water were heated up to match the temperature it would end up as steam.

So does that mean steam is closer to fire?

Roy shook his head as he wrapped the towel around his waist. It was both a blessing and a curse to be an alchemist, to have a scientific and alchemic thought behind everything. Sure it came in handy in tight pinches, and its what enabled him to use his flame alchemy. But still, it had a profound impact on the simpler things in life, like a hot shower.

Roy gave a deep sigh as he walked over to the bathroom sink, turning on the faucet and taking up a toothbrush. As he went to brush his teeth he paused a moment as he stared into his reflection. Memories began running through his head as he sent down the brush and leaned into the sink, letting the water continue to run. It wasn't long ago that he was blind, that he couldn't see. He was helpless and useless, two words he never like to hear. It wasn't long ago when he came face to face with that... that thing. What did Edward call it?

The Truth?

Roy gave a small shiver and he stood up straight and kept his eyes focused on the mirror. Its said that a man's eyes is the window to his soul, but if a man cant even see into his own eyes to evaluate his own self... did he even have a soul?

Roy looked down at his hands as he turned them over and observed his blank palms. He was so used to having ignition gloves to preform alchemy, its what made him who he was. But Ed and Al? Their teacher Izumi? They could do it by slapping their hands together and controlling the alchemic energy, they could do it even in the rain.

Mustang gave a small smirk as he recalled how they were able to do it. Edward had once told him that it was because he saw the truth and entered the gate, seeing and learning so much knowledge that it threatened to explode his skull. He had been there too, right? He saw the truth, he gained all that knowledge but never ended up doing anything with it. He knew he was able to do the same.

"If this doesn't work I'm going to wring your neck Fullmetal..."

Roy smirked and he slapped his palms together, blue electricity and transmutation light flowing around his hands. With a smile he placed them on the mirror and transmuted it into a more elegant and featured mirror. Roy stepped back and gave a smirk, surprised at his first time results.

"Well well, maybe this will be more handy than I thought."

As Mustang stared into his new creation it suddenly cracked, his reflection now shattered.

"Damn..."

Maybe he should just stick to flame alchemy.


	4. A Moonlight Night

_A Moonlight Night_

 _Summary:_ A spark is more powerful than words

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the character, I just like playing matchmaker.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

The full moon glimmered in the sky, stars accompanying it with twinkles and flickers. Edward laid in the tall grass down by the creek they used to play in as kids. His legs were crossed and his head rested on his hands as he stared at the flowing water as it reflected the moonlight. It had been so simple back then, so fun and so care free. He had changed a lot, grown up a lot, and matured a lot. He defiantly had gotten taller which was a plus. I guess it had all been worth it in the end, even though he still had his auto mail leg. But still, it was a reminder to stay on the right path and not to take anything for granted, ever.

His head tilted back as he watched Winry approach him, her soft smile illuminated by the moon.

"Can I sit?"

Ed gave a small smile and looked back at the creek, patting the ground next to him. It was nice to be by yourself and alone in your thoughts, trying to piece life together and think on your past. But it was just as nice to have company, especially when it was Winry.

She smoothed the bottom of her skirt as she sat down in the grass, laying back as she stared up at the stars. It was such a beautiful night. They laid their for a while, letting the scenery sink in and the cool air raise a few goose bumps. It was nice for life to be calm again, for Ed and Al to be home.

"I remember when we used to play out here as kids..." Winry smiled as she turned her head to look at Edward, the tall grass tickling her ear as it rested in the cool Earth.

Ed turned his head as well, smiling as he reminisced of old times.

"Yeah, those were the days."

For a moment Ed and Winry's eyes locked as they smiled at each other, but after realizing it they both looked away in embarrassment as they blushed and lost a bit of their breath, each of them trying to act cool and collected as if it never happened.

Why was he so afraid to love her? To tell her how he felt?

Ed let his hands fall to his side as he took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and collecting his thoughts. They each continued to look at whatever it was they were looking at, avoiding the obvious spark that was ignited.

Winry knew, she felt the spark too. But Ed never actually _said_ he liked her, they only had these weird moments of connection. Maybe she was just over thinking it, but she was unsure how _real_ it was. If Ed never said anything, then maybe she was just imagining everything?

Winry let her hand fall to her side as she tried to relax, but she gave a very small gasp as it landed on Ed's. She didn't know it was there or she would have been more careful. But after a few moments passed she realized Ed made no effort to move, in fact she wondered if his heart beat increased too.

A small smile formed on each of their faces as their hands folded over one another, and Winry knew then how Ed felt. Even if he didn't know how to say it. And Ed knew then that Winry understood. After that they just laid there with smiles, no more words were exchanged between the two. No more were needed. All it took was a single action, an unplanned action that opened the door that they were both afraid of. Something more powerful and convincing that words.

A spark of passion.


	5. Of Peace and Errands

_Of Peace and Errands_

 _Summary:_ Alphonse makes a run for Winry...

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the character, I'm just here to make sure they keep their heads straight.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter demanded, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Alphonse.

"Hello, I um..." Al looked down to the paper he held in his hand, it was a good thing Winry had given him a list.

"I need three packages of A-100 bolts and nuts, a can of high temperature bearing grease... Um, a roll of electrical tape and needle nose pliers." Al read off the parts with unease. He had no idea what the heck any of this was, and he sure didn't want to come home with the wrong stuff. The man eyed him as a greenhorn, or amateur at best which made Al feel even more out of place.

"That it?"

Alphonse nodded as the man gave a half hearted wave, walking back to the stockroom to grab the parts Al just rambled off.

 _Why couldn't brother have just come?_

Al stood there as he tapped his fingers on the counter top. He had no idea what he was asking for, but he recognized some of the tools hanging on the wall. In fact he was pretty sure Winry owned most of this stuff.

As Al waited, he noticed a suit of armor in the corner of the shop. A small smile graced his face as memories surfaced from the time that he and Ed traveled the country to regain their bodies. Life was peaceful now, and there was little to do. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing? Times had changed, and it sure was nice having his real body back. Still, he could never forget the adventures that he and Edward had while they were searching for the philosophers stone.

The man returned from the back room and piled the parts and tools on the counter. "That's everything you asked for."

Al nodded a thank you and pointed to the armor in the back. "Where did you get something like that?"

The man turned to the armor and smiled. "Had that in the shop for years. Metal working is my thing, so when I saw the craftsmanship of this suit of armor I had to buy it from the man."

Al smiled. "Do you remember who you bought it from?"

The guy thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nope, sorry... Cant remember, all I know was that he was a collector that traveled the country. I think he lived in some quaint town somewhere... beats me. You interested?"

Al shook his head and waved his hands. "Oh no! I'm not interested, I was just curious."

The shopkeeper smiled and began adding up the cost. "That's alright, your to small to wear it anyway..."

The man did some quick math on a ticket and looked to Al with the final price. "That will be a hundred Cens..."

Al nodded and reached into his pocket, but his eyes grew wide as he fished around for the money Winry gave him, realizing that he had left it at home.

Maybe it _would_ have been better if his brother had come instead.


	6. That Flowery Place

_That Flowery Place_

 _Summary:_ Elysia draws a picture...

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, I'm just trying to help them pick up the pieces.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

"Mommy, mommy look!" Elysia shouted as she came running up to the couch, clutching a picture she had just drawn.

"What is it honey?"

Elysia gave a big grin as she hid the picture behind her back, waiting for her mother to guess the object in question.

"I made something! I drew it all by myself!" she flashed another grin as she shoved the picture towards her mom in excitement. It was a rough but identifiable drawing of Maes in his blue military uniform, giving a salute amongst a field of flowers.

"That's wonderful Elysia!" praised Gracia as she took the drawing and smiled at it. "Its just beautiful"

Elysia held her hands behind her back as she swayed from side to side with a big grin. "That's the place that daddy went to, with all the flowers that people always talk about. It sure is a better place than I imagined!" Just as abruptly as she came, Elysia sprinted back to her room to continue drawing.

Gracia watched her daughter run off, looking at and admiring the picture for a bit before walking to the bedroom. It had been a challenge getting used to life without Maes, I mean, she still wore her wedding ring all the time as if she expected him to walk through the door at any moment. Kneeling down she reached under the bed and pulled out a shoe box before sitting down.

"One more to add..." she softly spoke as she removed the lid, revealing a stack of pictures that Elysia had drawn of her Dad. Gracia placed it in the box and gave a trembling smile as she looked at it, a tear running down her cheek and onto the picture.

It wasn't the only drawing with a tear stain on it.


	7. Every rose has it's thorn

_Every rose has it's thorn_

 _Summary:_ Alphonse finds another one...

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, I'm just giving them a companion.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

"Hey Win, have you seen Al?"

Winry looked up from the stove, continuing to stir a pot of noodles. She gave a thoughtful look before shaking her head.

"No, actually I haven't. Did you check his room?"

Ed stepped into the kitchen and nodded as he buried his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, he wasn't there."

Winry returned her attention to cooking, setting down the wooden spoon and reaching for a jar of sauce.

"Well did you check outside?"

Edward slowly sneaked up to the pot she had been stirring. "Yeah, I check all over." A grin formed on his lips as he grew closer, trying not to catch Winry's attention as she dumped some sauce in a smaller pot.

"Are you making stew by chance?" Ed asked with a twinge of hope. Winry sighed and turned around, giving a startling yelp when she saw how close he had snuck.

"No!" She wacked him with the wooden spoon, making Ed retreat back to where he originally was. "It's spaghetti Ed! Noodles and sauce!"

Edward rubbed his arm as he frowned. He really wanted stew.

"Damn... just asking."

Winry chuckled as she retuned to her cooking. "If you don't like it then you'll have to go to bed _without_ dinner. Or just make some yourself..."

Ed frowned, his empty stomach disagreeing with both suggestions.

"Did you check your room?"

Ed rubbed his chin before face palming. "No, I never thought to check. Thanks Win!" Ed smiled and disappeared to find his brother, leaving Winry to cook in peace.

"He doesn't give his brother enough credit... Even _I_ would know that he wouldn't check his own room." She smiled as she turned the heat up on the stove, wondering what Ed wanted with Al anyway.

Edward climbed the stairs, skipping every other one to speed up his pace. Reaching the top he walked down to his room, opening the door and finding Al sitting on the floor with his back to him.

"Al, you ok?"

Alphonse, caught off guard, quickly turned around and gave a suspicious smile. "Oh hello brother! How are you?"

Edward stepped into the room, putting his hands on his hips as he gave his brother an untrusting glare. "Alphonse, what are you doing in my room?"

Al tried to maintain his smile of innocence, but Ed's glare went right through him. He sighed and turned back around as he let his shoulders slump. "Its no use trying to hide it... I just."

Ed walked up and looked over his brother, revealing a small orange and brown cat sitting in his lap.

"Al! Another one!"

Al looked up to his brother with a weak smile. "I know you and Winry don't like when I bring home strays, but he was cold and alone out there. And the sun was setting and he was going to be in the dark. And..." Al gave a deep sigh. "I named him too."

Ed gave a small chuckle as he sat down next to Al. His little brother had such a big heart, filled with so much love and compassion. Why was it so bad to keep _this_ one. I mean sure, if they kept every stray Al brought home the Rockbell house would become a rescue shelter instead of an auto mail shop. But this one? What was the big deal?

"Well, what did you name him?"

Al looked to Ed with bright eyes, happy that he was even entertaining the poor cat. "Well when I found him he was under a rose bush, licking his wounds from the thorns. So, I decided to name him Thorn."

Ed nodded and even smiled. Thorn was a tough enough name, and it had a story behind it too. I mean hell, its not like _he_ could do any better.

"I like it. Listen, Winry has dinner almost ready. I think you should bring him out and show her."

Al nodded and stood up, holding the cat in his arms as he stroked its back. "You sure she won't mind?"

Ed stood up too and patted Al's back. "Nah, she'll be fine. Just don't tell her the story behind its name."

"Why not?"

Ed laughed as he followed Al to the kitchen.

"Because knowing Winry, she would have named it Rose instead of Thorn."


	8. Two halves that make a whole

_Two halves that make a whole_

 _Summary:_ Could they call it love?

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, I just admire their complex relationships and deep personalities.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

"Sir," Riza spoke as she entered Mustang's office. A subtle smile graced her lips as she saw him passed out, his head on his desk with a pencil in hand. He had been working hard lately, signing even more papers since his promotion. On top of that he had been rallying support to return Ishval to the Ishvalans which had been equally as taxing.

Hawkeye walked up to his desk, letting the door slowly close behind her as she made her way.

"Slacking on the job." she teased to herself. Her eyes ran over him as she watched his body slowly rise and fall in sync with his breathing, the paper's edge curling as he exhaled. They had been through hell together. They were each others life, having each others back when no one else would... or could. She knew him better than herself, and she knew that he felt the same way too. It's as if they were two halves that made a whole.

Riza chuckled to herself as she plucked the pencil from Mustang's limp hand, setting it next to him. She cared about him so much, so much that when she though he had died at the hands of Lust she gave up the will to live. But they were together again. Some people would call it an unbreakable friendship, some would call it love while others would claim it to be a bond formed from war and hardships. But to her... he was her everything.

Riza smiled as she ran her fingers though his hair, careful not to wake him up. She didn't know _what_ to call their relationship. It was more than a friendship, but love? Was that something she wanted? Something she needed? Or was it a bond that was unexplainable? No, through all of it she could only think of one word that described their relationship. Her place was at his side, and one day maybe that could be in the bond of marriage. Or maybe not. Either way, she would protect him as best as she could, because he would do the same for her.

Loyal.


	9. A Nice Shady Tree

_A Nice Shady Tree_

 _Summary:_ Alphonse mulls things over...

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, I'm just the puppeteer.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

Alphonse was relaxing under a large shade tree, his back against the rough bark. The cool breeze rustling the leaves and coursing over his skin as he kept his eyes shut and his smile big. It was a nice day to be outside. Winry had been making adjustments to Ed's leg even though it appeared to be fine, his older brother glancing to him from time to time. Al got the hint that Ed wanted him to leave, so with a small but noticeable grin he got up and made his way outside with a deep breath and a smile. There sure was a lot to think about.

Would ever find someone to love?

Alphonse opened his eyes and squinted as he adjusted to the brightness of the sun, his thoughts immediately turning to his senses. It felt so good to have the sun hurt his eyes, to feel the crisp wind against his body and the rough bark on his back. He would forever be grateful to still be alive today even if that meant spending years in a metal prison. But it sure was good to have his ol' flesh and bones again.

"Yeah, a metal prison..."

Al stretched and placed his hands behind his head as a cushion against the tree. It had been miserable staying up every night, unable to sleep and rest. The nights used to be cruel and long, but it also gave him time to think.

"Brother..."

Did Ed know how much he loved him? Or how much he was thankful to have been _something_ instead of nothing? Maybe he should have expressed it more instead of making his brother and Winry feel sorry for him? He should have thought of his armor as a guardian angel that stood between him and death, not a prison. Edward meant the world to him he was his big brother. His rock and his ally, his best friend and his protector.

He was his only family.

"Maybe I should have told him more..."

Al sat up an gazed at the white cotton balls that floated amongst the sky. They used to be like that. Not knowing where they were going or if they'll come back. And through it all Ed had kept his promise to restore their bodies. He really was something else.

Al lazily stood up and yawned, stretching as he turned and began walking down a familiar dirt road. As the comforting house came into view Al's footsteps faded away into the wind as he paused. A subtle smile graced his face as he turned around and made his way back to his favorite tree.

His thinking tree.

Something inside told him it wasn't time to head home yet. Maybe it wasn't words that did the best job at expressing love. Maybe it was what he _did_ rather than what he _said, a_ nd the best way to do that was not to interrupt whatever it was brother and Winry were doing.

Yeah, that's ok. He had a nice shady tree waiting for him anyway.


	10. Moments Like These

_**Greetings and Welcome! I wrote this as a "celebration" of sorts for reaching my 10th story/chapter. Don't worry though! I plan on writing many, many, many more :)**_

 _ **Before you get started I want to thank Guesttt, BuggyNess, QueenKarin13, and JustLetMeReadMyFanfictionsInPeace for the reviews. They really bring a smile to my face and keep me going!**_

 _ **I also would like to give a shout out and thank everyone who has favorite and followed so far, it means the world to me. So thank you!  
**_

 _ **I just want everyone to know that its you the reader that makes these stories what they are, so I truly hope you've enjoyed them this far. And like I said, I have sooooo much more to write and add :)**_

 _ **So without further ado, I present to you my 10th story special!**_

* * *

 _Moments Like These_

 _Summary:_ A one year celebration since the Promised Day...

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, I'm just bringing them together for a good time.

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

Smoke was billowing into the air. Not the bad kind that indicates a fire or an accident, but the kind that produces smiles and earns laughter.

The smoke from a barbecue.

"Mustang you better not burn our steaks!" hollered Winry as she tried to balance a plate of drinks, noticing that said alchemist wasn't watching the grill. It had been a whole year since the Promised Day, and in celebration of the anniversary Winry and Pinako organized an outdoor barbecue to gather all their beloved friends. Everyone had gathered around and taken their seats at a long rectangular picnic table; laughing, joking, and telling stories as they waited for their anticipated meal. It really was a peaceful day as freedom rode upon the wind and the sun warmed their hearts.

"Yeah, yeah I know," grumbled Roy as he lifted the lid, sending smoke billowing into the sky.

"Damn that smells good," exclaimed Havoc with a deep inhale.

"Better than those shitty cigarettes of yours?" teased Roy as he reached for the spatula, flipping each steak with care.

Havoc frowned and folded his arms while leaning back in his chair. "Eh, they aren't that bad. You should try it some time, might relive some of that tension." Jean smirked and watched Roy as he closed the lid.

"Here you go." smiled Winry as she placed a drink in front of Havoc. "And one for you." She set down another drink in front of Falman, then Brosh, Fuery, Riza, Major Armstrong, Edward, Alphonse, Breda, and finally Ross. Afterwards she scooted back into the house and brought out another tray of drinks for Mustang, Pinako and herself.

"Thanks Win," complimented Ed as he took a sip.

"Yeah, thank you," chimed in Al.

Havoc thanked her with a smile as he raised the glass to his lips.

"This is great!" exclaimed Riza as she finished tasting the lemonade. "Did you make this?"

Winry giggled and blushed "Yeah, It's an old Rockbell recipe,"

Riza took another sip, savoring the sweet yet mildly sour taste that encompassed her taste buds. "Well its very delicious." setting down her glass, she eyed Edward with a grin. "You got yourself quite a girl Ed, she sure is talented _and_ pretty."

Ed quickly swallowed the drink in his mouth, choking on it as it went down the wrong pipe. "I-," He paused as he coughed again, pounding his chest with his fist. His eyes widened as his face turned crimson red while trying to think of a response. Everyone was either looking at him or grinning, especially Winry.

Embarrassed and caught off guard, all Ed could do was give a shaky smile as he tried to keep his cool. "Yeah, I know." he softly spoke, glancing up to see Winry's reaction.

Roy smirked and fiddled with the spatula while nodding his head. "I guess I _could_ see how she would fall for you since you've gotten taller. You _were_ pretty short back then. And you were also pretty hot headed. And a Jerk. And reckless. And a profanity encyclopedia. In fact you still-,"

"Okay we get it!" interrupted Edward as he folded his arms, slumping down into his chair. "I've changed a lot since then."

Everyone chuckled at his protest, smiling as they pictured the before and after. He had definitely grow up.

Some.

"Well I can testify to that, It _was_ Ed who ended up beating the crap out of that father guy and, you know, saved the world and all," smirked Ross as she elbowed the young ex-alchemist.

"Yep, and he helped keep Maria safe and prove her innocence so that she could come back home to us," added Brosh.

"Yeah, brother's changed a lot since we tried to brink back Mom. But some things will forever remain."

Ed's gaze shot to Al as he sat upright. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Mr. cryptic?"

Winry laughed as she guessed at Al's meaning. "Well Edward, I think what your brother is trying to say is that there are some things that make you, well, _you_!"

Ed's eyes shifted from Alphonse to her, his raised eyebrow inquiring an answer. "And that is?"

Winry took a deep breath as she looked him square in the eyes, prepared for any reaction he would dish out. "Well you are still hot headed, you're still reckless and get into trouble, you have a complex, you can't follow directions, you can't pick up after yourself, you grumble over the simplest things, you're still obsessed over alchemy even though you can't even do it anymore, you manage to disappear at the most inconvenient times, and you sure as hell can't cook."

Eyes widened as Winry fired off the "characteristics" Ed possessed, their gaze turning to see his impending reaction.

Silence.

"The hell I cant cook!" cried Ed after a long pause. Everyone burst out into a deep and gut wrenching laughter, gripping their stomachs as they laughed in amusement.

"What? What's so funny?!"

It was a while before Ed would receive his answer.

"Don't ever change Edward," expressed Winry as she wiped away a tear that arose from the laughter. Ed glared at her for a moment before softening his expression. She had meant it in a fond and loving way.

"Yeah, you bet." Ed turned to the side, trying to keep from blushing too bad. "How is it that we all get together and you guys _still_ manage to make fun of me? I mean aren't there old war stories that you can tell instead of listing my fla- I mean my characteristics?"

Riza gave a small sigh. "Yes, we could sit around and talk about the old days and tell tales of war. Or..." she paused as a grin slowly formed on her face. "We could keep teasing you."

Ed bared his teeth preparing to protest against the idea, but a much anticipated shout out stopped him.

"Steaks are ready!" announced Mustang as he piled them onto the plate, walking their meal over to the table.

"And you're sure you didn't burn them?" teased Breda as he watched Roy plop it on his plate.

Mustang smirked as he made his way around the table, dishing the steaks onto the platters. "Nah, just yours."

When the steaks were plated Roy joined the rest of them as everyone spooned side dishes onto their plates. There were beans, potato salad, corn, and several others as well. It was a lively feast that would be remembered for a long time.

"Thanks for having us," said Fuery as he finished dishing up, "It's nice to escape the city and have some down time with friends."

Pinako and Winry smiled as they too finished. "No problem at all! We were too happy to organize it all, I mean after all you guys are family! Huh granny?"

Pinako nodded. "Yep, looks like were stuck with em'."

Everyone began eating, the conversation dying as spoons and forks clanked on and off the glass plates.

"This is wonderful Miss Rockbell! And the steaks came out great Mustang!" complimented Armstrong as he kept filling his mouth with all the savory flavors.

"Yeah, not to shabby," agreed Falman. "I could get used to this."

It went silent as everyone ate, thinking about the last year and all the changes that had taken place. Falman was right, it _would_ be nice to get used to. But if it wasn't for people like them no one would even be able to have moments like this.

"Things sure have changed." expressed Breda as he took another bite. "I mean, who would have guessed we would be where we are now?"

Ed nodded in agreement. "Yeah, It feels great to have our bodies back. Well, _most_ of our bodies back."

Alphonse chuckled. "Well its _is_ you who still has the auto mail leg brother, I'm whole again."

"Haha very funny. I'm amused. But still, it feels good to have you back to normal Al." responded Ed

Roy set down his fork and took a drink from his glass. "Yeah, _especially_ when you have to ride in the car with us."

Chuckles arose as they imagined a seven foot suit of armor trying to fit in a car.

"Hey," frowned Al "It wasn't my fault I was so big."

Riza smiled fondly at Al. "No Al, your right. But I'm glad you were as big as you were, It made for an effective cover during a gunfight," she smirked while taking a bite of steak.

"Cover! That's all I was good for?" demanded Al as if his whole existence was being questioned.

"Well, that _was_ one of your biggest assets." chimed in Roy.

Forks, spoons, and knives clanked onto their respective plates as the food was eaten and bellies were filled. Several leaned back in their chair while others leaned into their elbows. The sky was blue and clear, the wind softly blowing though everyone's hair. It was nice to have everyone together, to still be alive and well. Friendship was a beautiful thing, and family was even better. Every person at that table would give their life for one another, and that kind of bond didn't happen every day. Maybe the whole thing _wasn't_ a bad thing after all. Maybe it all happened like it should, bringing the unlikeliest people together to form a bond ship that was unbreakable. In the end, every single one of them ended up with a heart strong enough to overcome any obstacle.

"To moments like these!" announced Havoc as he raised his glass for a toast. "May they never end!


	11. Forever Young

_Forever Young_

 _Summary:_ Alphonse will never grow up... Well, at least not this day.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters, I just enjoy screwing with them XD

 _Written by: The Castle in the Clouds_

* * *

Alphonse snickered as he led Winry by the hand, the blonde mechanic unsure where they were even going.

"Al, where are you taking me?"

The excited young man kept his pace as he turned his head and flashed a big grin. "You'll see, its right up here!"

Winry tried to keep from tripping as Al led her at a hurried pace, his excitement reducing him back to a schoolboy. The duo trotted down the dirt path and finally reached a large shade tree that was just out of sight from their house. In fact it was Al's favorite tree.

"Ta da!" He announced as he held out his hands for added affect. Winry stood with her mouth agape as she stared into a long forgotten memory.

"A-Al! That's your old suit of armor!"

Alphonse grinned and nodded. "Yep, you know that guy you always send me to get parts?"

Winry nodded as she kept her eyes fixed on the time capsule.

"Well," Al continued. "He happens to be an armor collector, and after frequently picking up parts for you he ended up showing me this!"

Al smiled as Winry approached the suit of armor, circling it as if to verify reality itself.

"I saved up and decided to buy it from him. Brother still has his auto mail leg, so I figured I should have a reminder too. Plus," Al paused as a grin spread over his face. "I have a genius prank to pull on Ed."

Winry eyed Al when she heard about the prank, finally coming back into reality. "How did you get the money?"

Al folded his arms and smiled. "Odd and end jobs I picked up. He said If I could earn enough he would sell it to me, although I never told him _why_ I was so interested in it."

Winry nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "And the prank?"

Al's grin came back in an instant as he prepared to explain his idea. "Ok, so when brother goes to sleep I'll need your help. We're going to quietly bring it up to the house where I'll then slip inside. _After_ I'll walk up the stairs, inevitably waking up brother,"

Winry's eyes grew large as she covered her mouth, a smirk growing between her fingers. "And he'll think that you never got your body back!"

Al clapped his hands together and gave a few small hops in anticipation. "Exactly! But you have to play the part, okay?"

Winry waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. But Edward."

They both gave a big toothed smile. "He'll be pissed." The pranksters giggled at the whole idea while imagining Ed's reaction.

"We'll tell him it's all been a dream, right?" questioned Winry.

"Well, I was actually thinking of telling him that he's been in a coma for the last year after the fight with Father. I think It would be more realistic that way."

Winry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if there's one thing he's good at its getting hurt."

The duo stared at the armor again, memories flooding back from years past.

"He's going to be so pissed when he finds out." admitted Al's new accomplice as she looked to her childhood friend.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But I figured _you_ could bail me out by treating him to something good." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave a wink. Immediately Winry blushed crimson red and slugged his shoulder.

"You were planning on using me the whole time!" She cried out, her voice cracking a bit.

"No! Honest!" Al denied as he rubbed his bruised arm. "I cant carry this by myself..." Winry pulled a wrench from thin air and proceeded to raise it. "Wait!" Al protested as he held his hands out. "I-I I mean, I need you for more than just carrying the armor! Think of it this way! You'll make it _way_ more convincing than if I did this alone! Honest!"

The flustered mechanic lowered her weapon and gave a deep sigh. "Fine. But you owe me one, okay?"

Al nodded as he took a deep breath, happy to still be alive. "Deal." But Alphonse's excitement in pranking his brother made him feel like a little kid, and a smartass as well. "But its not like you wouldn't like it anyway." He grinned as he pivoted on his heels and took off.

"What did you say!?" Yelled Winry as she took of sprinting after him. "Yeah, you better keep running! Because when I get you this _wrench_ will be the last thing you ever eat!"


End file.
